therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
High King Roman
"I have failed... but do not lose hope!" ~Roman's advice to the Schoolboys. ---- High King Roman is a supporting cast member of The Schoolboys Series introduced in Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind, which was also his only and last appearance. The character was portrayed by Roman, marking his only appearance in a Rangitoto Films film. Biography Hypnotizing a ''Schoolboy'' Junior: "O Great One, I bow before you." Roman: "All rise." Daniel: "Can I rise? Roman: "No." ~Roman speaking to Daniel, who he is using as a footrest, as the Schoolboys Team ''"bow before him". ---- After enrolling to the School, Roman quickly learned that he wasn't ''truly popular around the School and he hadn't many friends. Roman's grades at School reflected his friends; he was lacking them. To help his learning, the teachers spent quite a lot of time with Roman in the Study Room, which became so familiar to Roman that he was often found there. He somehow created a status as a self-proclaimed 'High King' of the students, and the students followed along, finding out that he was actually very funny and his title was acceptable, gaining appreciation of him. However, his only real ''friend was Joshua Kerr. Fortunately for Roman, he was not alone as an unpopular student. Daniel Weasley enrolled at the School and was bullied for being the new kid. In order to gain popularity, Daniel joined the Football Team and became Roman's "servant". Roman seemed to welcome Daniel, but never fully understood that he was almost using him. On the other hand, Daniel was slightly aware of this, taking that being used as a footrest was more of a labor now than a joke. However, he continued to 'obey' the new High King''s commands. However, other students at the school, Nicholas Spencer, Nathan Jacob and Josh Kingston, Junior, were also friends with Joshua Kerr. One day, a mysterious hooligan beat Joshua up, resulting in amnesia. When The Schoolboys Team were looking for a way to restore Joshua's mild amnesia, Josh realized that Roman could prove handy as he was apparently a reasonable hypnotist. Because of this, they agreed, and sent Joshua to him. Roman asked nothing in return due to Joshua being his only true friend. He tried his technique on Joshua. "Look at me. Look at me. LOOK AT ME! Happy thoughts are in your head..." Roman's hypnotist powers began to work at first, but when Roman clapped his hands in triumph, this caused Joshua to break concentration and shout meaningless lines. As they departed, Roman gave them advice to not lose hope. Personality and Traits Roman is quite ignorant of everyone else, because he elevates himself over them. Because of this, Roman doesn't have many friends, which makes him feel a little hollow, and lacking in happiness. He is also a self-acclaimed hypnotist, although when he tries this on Joshua to regain his memory it does not work, making it ambiguous that he is actually a hypnotist, which may make him also a liar. Behind the Scenes *Roman is the only character in Schoolboys to not have a last name. *In real life, Roman was considered the High King of his classroom. He was given a special appearance in The Schoolboys Series. *In the Schoolboys Season Two script, Roman was supposed to be kidnapped by Jumper Head and a villainous Nicholas Spencer, and held as ransom because of his authority. Appearances *''Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind'' (First Appearance) Category:Schoolboys Category:Schoolboys Characters